


Satisfying A Need

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Golden shower, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Panty Kink, Piss Play, Piss Slut Stiles Stilinski, Voyeur Derek Hale, Watersports, watching porn, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek has a kink that he has to scour the internet to satisfy until he stumbles across the perfect person to help him satisfy his need in real life.Kinktober 2020 Day 1 - Watersports
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Satisfying A Need

Derek scrolled absently through the tag on his favourite porn site for more… Unusual kinks, he was lazily fisting his cock as he glanced through the thumbnails looking for something that would jump out at him. It didn’t take long for Derek to select one, a cute twink with a cute, plump ass and a pair of red cotton panties on was showcased in the thumbnail.

Derek leaned back and actively stroked his cock to full size as the sight of the twink’s panty-clad ass filled the screen of his laptop and a cute little whimper echoed from the speakers as a damp spot started to form at the front of the twink’s crotch where his flaccid cock was so obviously outlined. Derek swallowed hard as his cock throbbed as he watched as the twink on the screen pissed himself, the light fabric turning dark with each drop of piss that was soaked up by the panty fabric. 

Derek rubbed his thumb over the wet head of his cock as his mouth went dry as the twink slowly peeled the piss-drenched panties off of his skin and wiggled out of them. The twink twisted around to show off his mole-dotted ass and cute, pink pucker that was hidden by the perky ass cheeks. Derek outright moaned as he watched as the twink in the video teasingly rubbed his soaked panties over his hole and Derek’s cock dripped pre-cum as he watched unblinkingly as the twink slowly pushed the piss-wet panties into his hole.

Cute, needy gasps came from the twink on the screen, hips trembling as he worked his panties into his hole until the last bit of fabric was inside of him. The twink grabbed his ass cheeks with long, slender fingers and pulled his cheeks wide to show the hint of dark red fabric just inside of his hole. The twink moaned as he flexed his hole making Derek jerk his cock faster as he leaned forward, feeling his balls starting to draw up. 

The twink whimpered as he tugged at the panties that were stuffed inside of his hole before he teasingly pulled the now ruined panties out of his ass. Derek growled lowly as his cock throbbed in his hand and couldn’t help but come when the camera angle swapped to show the twink open his oddly familiar lips and push the wrecked panties into his mouth. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Derek grunted as he coated his hand in his release as he watched the twink on the screen before sitting straight up, soft cock traitorously jerking when he noticed a too familiar collection of moles on the twink’s chin.

“Huh, well I’ll be damned,” Derek muttered in realization and clicked on the twink’s profile and his mouth went dry as his cock stiffened up as he saw that 9 out of 10 video’s involved piss play of some sort. 

“Well, the next pack movie night will be very interesting for us Stiles.” Derek grinned wolfishly as he clicked onto another video, settling down for a night with multiple orgasms. 

~~//~~

Derek noticed every squirm and shift Stiles made as the movie dragged on, Derek had made sure to keep the flow of drinks steady for the younger man and with his arm heavy and firm around Stiles’ shoulders in disguise as tossing his arm over the back of the couch the two were seated together on. Derek had ensured that Stiles’ bladder would all but be bursting by the time the movie was over. Derek didn’t allow Stiles to move even as the others in the pack all bid the two good night and disappeared as one giant unit. 

“Uh, can I get up now sourwolf?” Stiles wet his lips as the scent of arousal spiked from him when Derek gave him a dark look full of lust. 

“Follow me," Derek said simply as he rose from the couch and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Stiles’ bare feet slapped against the hardwood floor behind him, his heartbeat loud in Derek’s ears as the werewolf’s cock twitched eagerly for what was about to happen next.

“Er, Derek… I kind of have to take a leak, so could you… You know, move?” Stiles coughed as Derek sat on the closed toilet seat with a smug look on his face. 

“We both know you don’t need a toilet to piss Stiles,” Derek drawled and Stiles’ face and ears turned pink as he stared at Derek with an open mouth, but his scent spiked with arousal.

“You, ah, you know?” Stiles held onto his belt-buckle as he looked anywhere but at Derek.

“I know and I got off to it, numerous times. What do you say, Stiles, want to give me a private show?” Derek spread his legs to show the younger man the bulge in his jeans. 

“Ha, alright.” Stiles licked his lips and all his shyness from before dropped away and the confident side Derek had gotten to see in his videos appeared. 

Stiles stripped himself naked much to Derek’s pleasure, the werewolf unzipping his jeans to grab his rising erection. Stiles’ cock hung flaccid between his thighs and Derek watched as Stiles stepped into the open shower stall before falling to his knees while facing Derek. 

“You’ll love this,” Stiles winked as he took hold of his cock and bowed his head. Derek groaned as a powerful stream of piss came from Stiles’ cock, splattering over Stiles’ face. Stiles moaned at the feeling of his piss hitting his face, his eyes were closed tight and his mouth hung open. Derek watched with mounting arousal as he fisted his cock rapidly as Stiles’ swallowed his piss, whining and gasping wetly as he pissed over his face. 

“You’re such a piss slut,” Derek grunted out as he came over his hand by the time Stiles’ stream had stopped. Stiles blinked wetly at Derek, licking his lips clean of his piss and he looked smug.

“Thanks, want to piss on my hole? I’ve been craving that for a while,” Stiles offered before he shuffled around, pushing his ass out while spreading his cheeks wide as he did in that first video Derek watched. 

“Fuck yeah,” Derek scrambled to his feet, glad he had also drunk a lot during the movie and had already come. There was no reason he couldn’t piss on Stiles now, this was a dream come true after watching all of Stiles’ video’s the other night. 

“Ready?” Derek breathed out as he stood above Stiles’, cock in hand and head aimed at Stiles’ hole that looked tighter and pinker than it did in the video. 

“Come on Derek, piss on me already.” Stiles wiggled his hips impatiently. Derek growled in warning, eyes flashing as he began to piss. 

Stiles let out a delighted gasp as Derek’s hot piss began to coat his ass and his hole, dripping down his taint and over his balls. Derek watched entranced as his piss made Stiles’ ass and hole glisten and drip in such a filthy way.

“Feels so good Derek, oh fuck!” Stiles moaned as he flexed and clenched his hole, allowing some piss to drip inside of his hole, sending a shiver over his body. 

Both men made noises of displeasure when Derek’s stream came to a stop, Stiles slapped his ass, droplets of piss flying off of his skin and Stiles shuddered before he bit his lower lip and looked up at Derek with his still wet with piss face. 

“You know… I could use a partner for some of the ideas I have in mind for my next video’s… What do you say sourwolf?” Stiles suggested.

“Fuck yeah,” Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles soundly, moaning at the bitter taste of Stiles’ piss in the younger man’s mouth. They were going to have a lot of wet, messy fun together.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
